


you think too much

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Haru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I Tried, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Makoto is a worrywart, Mentions of Heat Cycles, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto unnecessarily worries and thinks too much and Haru, a little bit exasperated because really, reassures him. Haru couldn't help but think a little too much too, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you think too much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I ever posted, unbeta'd and English isn't my native language so I'm sorry in advance for the mistakes you might find.

"Makoto, you're being ridiculous."

"Jeez Haru-chan you just know how to make someone feel better."

Haru twitches at the nickname but paid it no mind. "I'm only being honest. You _are_ being ridiculous."

"I heard you the first time, Haru. And yes I'm aware. Can you just please help me?"

Haru sighs as he imagines Makoto's pathetic, but annoyingly cute, pleading face that he is no doubt sporting despite the fact that Haru can't see him. He hears sheets rustle and in his mind's eye he sees the other curling on himself, blanket thrown over his whole body, his head ducked under the covers and conspiratorially talking to his phone.

The corner of his lips lilts upward just _a little bit_ at the thought _._ It never ceases to amaze and to annoy him how a 6 foot tall of broad body and muscles could be described as _cute_ but his best friend managed somehow despite how it almost feels like his friend is getting taller and bigger each day.

 _'Must be the Omega genes.'_ Haru thought wryly.

He wonders when will his supposedly Alpha genes caught up with him. Or will he be forever subjected to adjusting his line of sight when he talks to Makoto. He really hopes it isn't the latter. Makoto already thinks he's not a proper Omega (stupid really) and the last thing he needs is for the other to suddenly got the idea _again_ in his thick skull that he's ugly (Haru has 20/20 vision and an eye of an artist. He _knows_ when beauty is staring at him in the face, thank you very much.).

But Makoto's unnecessary worries aside (unnecessary because the brunet is _really_ oblivious of his stupid _stupid_ charm), Haru has a much more pressing matter to deal with. And that is Makoto worrying about his younger siblings away for their first summer camp, held by the school and local government, in another neighbouring town (only a train away), and how he wants to check on them right in this moment, at the middle of the night where some of the things he fears lay hidden, waiting for some poor soul to devour but anything for his beloved siblings.

"Makoto, they're being supervised and in a secured place." Haru repeats for what feels like the 100th time since he woke up to his cellphone vibrating and tinkling with Makoto's designated ringtone on his bedside table. Aside for his mother who will have his head for not answering, Makoto is the only one he'd given one because he mostly calls when there's an emergency. _Mostly_ being the keyword here. He isn't interested in answering calls and half of the time the calls he received from his friends are just plain weird requests he doesn't want to entertain. ( _I am not going to watch Rin shave, Nagisa. Nor Rei. //No I'm not going to spy on Gou's date. She's an Alpha, stop worrying.//...Rei, I admire the passion you put in your interests and how determined you are to pursue them but_ no, _I_ can't _help.)_

He shifts on his bed and lays on his back, only hearing Makoto's static voice but not really registering the words spoken at him. It seems like he got a little bit distracted in the middle of Makoto's worried rambles.

"---And Ren! Oh my god, Haru, what if he suddenly goes into heat? You know how sudden heats are!!"

Haru blinks as he tries to focus again, a little bit caught off guard at the new direction of their conversation is heading.

Makoto continues, not phased that he haven't received a reply from Haru for quite a while now. He's used to it by now. "The only Alpha there to keep him safe is _Ran_ and she's only a kid! Their camp instructor is only a Beta, _well_ there are others but the one assigned to them is a Beta. I'm sure Miyamoto-san is capable but _half_ of their campmates are Alphas I think and they're only _kids._ How could they control _their_ _urges_ if---?"

"Makoto," Haru intervenes before his friend sends himself into panick further, "he's _only_ ten _._ The usual age for Omegas to go into heat is _twelve. You_ 're thirteen when you have yours for the first time."

"That's only a two year difference and having my heat when I was thirteen proves nothing is set on stone, Haru." Makoto counters without missing a beat, "He could have his heat _right now._ "

Haru blinks again, a little bit amazed of how Makoto could turn an argument around fast when he's so worked up. He was about to refute the brunet's ridiculous claims when he hears the sheets rustling, an unmistakable sound of feet touching the floor. He stiffens and sits up, eyebrows furrowing and a frown on his lips as he realises that Makoto is about to do something _stupid._

Like getting out of bed and sneaking out of the house, out to the streets where Makoto's fears and a more frightening shadow of malicious intent that targets Omegas lurked.

(And okay so Haru is a _little bit_ overreacting _._ But _still._ It’s almost midnight and Haru is tired and he knows Makoto is too. Emotions tends to go haywire and Haru is protective by nature just as Makoto is a mother hen.)

"Makoto." He says, his voice low and commanding, foreign to even his own ears because he rarely uses this kind of tone, had only used it a handful of times even. Mainly because it’s too much effort and he really isn't the kind to parade his standing in the hierarchy. It's a lot less hassle if people think he's some unwitting Beta.

Makoto pauses and Haru catches the hitch of the other's breath and then _he's_ pushing the inappropriate trill of pleasure that runs down his spine away. This is _not_ the time to feel all pleased and powerful like some stupid brainless Alpha.

He takes a deep breath and continues in the same tone, gentler this time, "Makoto, calm down. The twins are _fine._ They're _safe._ And they're smart kids. We briefed them, along with your parents, again and again about what to do when the situation calls for it," he listens as the other takes a breath, shakily exhaling but breaths even after, and he plows on knowing he hasn't appeased him yet, "Also we checked the place itself just a while ago when we dropped them off. They're crazy prepared; you've seen that mean looking fence and the abundant fire extinguisher and first aid kits in almost every room, right? There are guards on standby, too," he pauses and snorts, "Well there's one idiot but the rest are capable."

"Haru!" Makoto admonishes but Haru can hear the smile tugging on his lips, "Its _your_ fault that he fell in the river."

"I was only pointing out that's he's leaning on a tree crawling with bugs. It’s _not_ my fault he panicked and slipped and fell into the water." Which is offending to the water, Haru grumbles in his mind.

"Haru, there are no bugs on the tree. I was _also_ leaning on it when he came up to me to talk. I didn't feel anything besides the rough skin of the tree."

"The bugs like you." Is the flat response. Which is true in a way. Makoto has this uncanny and annoying ability of making _any_ living things likehim. Haru wouldn't be surprised if the bugs _do_ like him.

 _It's the welcoming air around him and the warm citrusy smell of his that attract them._ He distractedly thinks, a small frown on his lips.

"The bugs...like me? Wouldn't they be crawling on me instead if that's the case?" An amused huff is overheard in the phone.

Haru shrugs and then remembering Makoto can't see him, just hums because what is he to say? That he didn't like it when he saw them talking? That Makoto is oblivious of how that Alpha is hitting on him, ignorant of the Alpha's scent trying to get his attention? And that he didn't really expect to get a strong reaction from the guard when he had only said those words out of childish irritation?

And so he says nothing.

It's quiet for a while between them before Haru hears rustling again and he sees the slightly altered image he conjured up earlier: Makoto getting himself comfortable again in his bed, curling a little bit to his side, pulling his blanket over his huge form, still clutching his phone in his ear and drowsy green eyes fluttering. He listens as the soft puffs of breath carries on his side, so unlike of the panick breaths earlier, calmly lulling him into a state of peace. He lays down again, body relaxing against the comfort of his sheets.

And then a shuffle. A soft defeated sigh.

"Sorry, I was being stupid, wasn't I?" Haru didn't answer but his silence is an answer enough and Makoto softly laughs at himself, his voice quivering slightly,"...it's just---it's the first time the twins aren't home, somewhere far away that isn't their friends' houses. It's making me very anxious and jittery."

Haru hums in understanding. It's one of Omegas' instincts, being protective of their young ones, but he thinks it’s mostly Makoto being Makoto, needlessly worrying over everything and everyone but himself; being an Omega only boosted his worrying nature. It's a character trait that both endeared and annoyed him to Haru.

"They'll be fine, especially Ren. Ran's there," He points out and Makoto chuckles in agreement. Ran is notorious of terrorizing her twin in the Tachibana household, something Makoto is trying to break, but she's also known to kick and protect her softer counterpart when faced with arrogant bullies. _He_ taught her well after all, "It's only for four days. They'll be back in Saturday."

"...I know..," Makoto sighs and he nuzzles further into his pillow if the sound Haru is hearing is any indication, "...I just can't help but worry."

 _You_ always _worry._ Haru wants to point out but didn't because he knows Makoto is aware; he wishes Makoto _isn't_ aware sometimes. Of every single flaw he has because he forgets about his own brilliance in favour of it and somehow makes him think that _others'_ needs are more important than his. Stupid really but so _Makoto._

And so Haru indulges him.

"We can check on them on Tuesday," he quietly suggests, "To see if they're settled and doesn't need anything."

There's no swim practice in that day because Gou and Rei have different appointments to attend to so they could go after classes and he knows Makoto wouldn't skip school. He's infuriatingly responsible that way.

A soft gasp. "Really, Haru?"

Haru shrugs, pauses, and catches himself before murmuring his affirmation. He couldn't swim that day but it's a small price to pay. Or else he'd have an anxious Omega on his hands to deal with for four days. He'll just soak in the bath longer than usual after their visit.

"Oh Haru, _thank you,_ " Makoto breathes out, achingly soft and sincere.

Haru lets out a noncommittal noise and turns to his side. He ignores the heat that's crawling on the side of his neck to his cheeks and the expected but still strong feeling of warmth and _satisfaction_ curling in his stomach, winding up to his chest and making him feel full.

"It's okay," He feels the words are inappropriate. Not the right words to get across that it's more than okay, more than alright for Makoto to ask anything he wants to Haru because it's _Makoto_. He will strive to do anything for him and is more than willing to do some sacrifices, even giving up the ocean and the water, sometimes, for him.

"I know," Makoto replies and Haru can see the soft gentle smile gracing the brunet's lips.

As usual, Makoto gets the gist of what he means---not entirely because Haru couldn't even fathom how truly deep his affections are much less Makoto---and for now that's enough for Haru.

The two of them are silent for a minute, listening to each other breaths, until Makoto yawns, big and wide and tired, and the saying about yawns being contagious might be true because Haru catches himself yawning, albeit a small and noiseless one, after.

“Mnmm, lets sleep, Haru. It’s late.” Haru makes a noise of agreement but nobody makes a move to hang up. He hears movement and sheets and Haru closes his eyes at the image of Makoto burrowing himself further into the bed, barely awake. He lets the stray image of him sleeping at the same bed as Makoto right now and how he wants to engulf his body with his, of how comfortable and nice it would feel to tuck himself behind the brunet and to nuzzle his neck, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent.

They’ve done that many times when they were kids and the times when Makoto is scared and only an Alpha, only _Haru,_ could calm him down and make him feel safe. It isn't hard to imagine but Haru can't wait for it to mean more _,_ when he could go to bed with Makoto every night, do acts that isn't just sleep and be always greeted by that warm presence besides him first thing in the morning. 

Only one year left.

“Thank you again, Haru-chan,” Makoto mumbles and Haru knows that the other is at the cusp of sleep and is half-asleep talking by this point, “Mnmm I’m really mnm Haru, goodnight...”

Snores.

“Goodnight Makoto.” Haru smiles and presses the end call button.

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Haru because why not.
> 
> EDIT: Ahh I was so nervous yesterday I didn't noticed that I deleted my notes by accident. I've only checked now. -_-'
> 
> But anyway, oh wow my first fic and it's such a mess! I hope you at least enjoyed it. I would love to know what you think and perhaps some feedback/constructive criticism? I really want to improve!


End file.
